Dreams and Reality
by kkmeow
Summary: Yako has a handful of things to deal with Neuro,mysteries,school,an exchange student,a staker,sai,and these weird erotic dreams and as if that wasn't enough there is something going on in Hell that just might change there lives forever! n/y my firstfanfic
1. Chapter 1: Punishment or Torture?

Chapter 1: Punishment or Torture?

Author Note: I do not own any of these characters in chapter 1 and I will not be making Neuro OOC (if you think I am please let me know thanx)

Yako sighed as she sat down on the large leather couch in her detective office, she was supposed to have left already, but Neuro apparently decided that today she would have to house sit the office until he returned from picking up some files at the police station. The reason behind Neuro personally carrying out this task she wasn't sure of but the one thing she did know was that only when she asked to leave early that day did he suddenly inform her of her guard dog duty. A frown crossed her features as she idly picked up the remote to watch some TV. The sky outside was getting darker and darker and the clock on the wall behind her read nine thirty. She had surprisingly finished all her homework, and as she settled on a channel with some drama about a notebook that could kill people if the person's name were written in it, she could not help but think of the circumstances as some form of torture. Agitatedly she glanced at the clock again and after seeing that only ten minutes had passed she sighed again.

"I hope she forgives me." Yako stated solemnly to herself as she let yet another sigh escape. In truth this she Yako was referring to was a person she did not actually know yet. Since her mother was always gone for purposes of work she enrolled the Katsuragi family in the home stay program at the school and today was the day the new exchange student was to arrive in Japan. Slowly the blond haired girl laid down on the couch focusing her attention on the TV; however, her lids feeling heavy eventually shut and she let out a small yawn before finally drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Yako smiled as she stared at all the piles of food around her it all looked so tasty and she couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight before grabbing one of the nearest plates and shoving the food in her mouth. This process she repeated over and over again till there was no food left and feeling a sense of victory and satisfaction she stood proudly amongst the empty platters. It was only then that the young woman realized she was in nothing but her underwear and the happy feeling that had surrounded her before quickly began to vanish. The room of plates gave way to familiar walls and she immediately recognized the large blood red desk glowing in the moon light. The air around her felt thick and she froze in place as she suddenly felt warm breath on the back of her neck. A shiver went down her spine.

"My, what a bold slave you are." A painfully familiar voice hissed in her ear. Yako gulped and slowly closed her eyes, turning she opened them only to meet a glowing green glare from Neuro.

"I- I was just… um… feeling… uh..." She squeaked looking at the couch out of the corner of her eyes. She felt her face flush and she wished those eyes would stop boring into her. From the corner of her gaze she saw Neuro's lips curl into a wicked smile.

"I see." The demon stated coldly. Suddenly she felt two large warm hands sweep her up and throw her onto the couch. Yako yelled out in surprise and her eyes widened as she became very aware of Neuro's presence so close to her. She felt one of his gloved hands run down her neck and then trace her collar bone before making its way down toward her bra. His mouth was so close to her ear and she felt the warm breaths come even closer before a wet, warm, yet exciting sensation tickled her earlobe. Yako felt her body suddenly heat up, her eyes began to close and it was then she noticed his other hand. It started at her knee then slowly moved down her thigh till it stop right between the edge of her panties and her bare skin, then it began to move again. Slowly lifting the edge of the white cotton it moved bit by bit. Yako's eyes snapped opened and she immediately shot straight up.

"NO NEURO!!" She screamed hugging herself tightly. The blond shivered and clutched at the fabric of her favorite pink sweater, she looked down at her full dressed form then at the office around her. She was completely alone, the clock on the wall read two and she shakily stood to go to the bathroom in the corner of the office. Once there she saw a post it note stuck on the mirror which read _Actually I will not come back to the office for tonight go home wood louse_ it was signed with Neuro's name and a time of five thirty seven. Yako frowned, she had waited the whole time and he had planned since five on not returning, she sighed in relief and then went to grab her bag. She decided she would definitely have to forget about that dream before seeing him again. She paused just outside the door to the office _that dream… _she thought as her hand automatically touched her ear. Shaking her head violently she turned and locked the door then quickly ran home for a late night snack before diving into her warm and safe Neuro free bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Often Forgotten

Chapter 2: Things Often Forgotten

Note: I do not own any character here except for Ra Also thank you to those who read and reviewed my first chapter. Please R&R again thank you

Yako gave a small smile as she stirred from her peaceful dreamless sleep. She quickly turned off her alarm it was noon and she was great full that she didn't have school that day. Calmly the young blond stood and stretched. She stopped in front of her window as she looked out the curtain. A frown crossed her features as she felt that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It happened nearly every day and usually lasted until she went to sleep, the feeling she knew all too well was loneliness. A small sigh escaped her lips as she began to pull out something to wear.

"My you don't seem to happy would you like to sleep some more?" An unfamiliar voice questioned.

Yako jumped, spun around and after first checking the ceiling she caught a glimpse of a young woman standing in her doorway. The person looked to be close to her own age and she was short Yako guessed probably 5 foot; however, she seemed voluptuous and had an air of maturity about her despite looking somewhat childish in the almost dress length cherry print tank top and faded denim capris. The girl smiled warmly at her and pushed her waist length ice blue hair behind one of her ears.

"I'm Ra, the exchange student." She stated as she held out her hand. Yako's brown eyes widened in realization as she took the hand in front of her and her mind went back to yesterday's events.

"Oh no!" She gasped "I hope you were ok getting here I couldn't leave work early…" she paused sweat dropping a little "something… came up… I'm so sorry." Ra just laughed her sapphire blue eyes sparkling.

"It's ok I understand. I actually was worried I had made you wait too long. My flight was delayed and didn't come till midnight, and as I was walking here I ran into a handsome police officer who told me it was very possible you might still be at work. I think his name was Sasuke… no… sazuka… um…" She paused and looked as if she were deep in thought "... well… it's something like that." She finished with a smile.

Yako smiled as well knowing exactly who it was. She would definitely have to than Mr. Sasazuka later.

"Anyway." The exchange student interrupted the blond girls thoughts, "I made you some food so let's go eat ok?"

At those words Yako quickly pulled out a pink tee shirt with an ice cream cone print and a black skirt, she ran a comb through her hair and put in her two 'cute' barrettes as well as pulled on a pair of knee high pink and black candy cane striped socks.

"Yes! Let's eat!" She stated her eyes sparkling with joy as Ra stood surprised that it was even possible for a person to get completely ready in less than 10 seconds.

The two girls went to the kitchen and again Ra was left in shock that a person could clear 20 pancakes, 10 eggs and 15 pieces of sausage all in 5 minutes. Sasazuka had warned her last night that the detective girl had a big appetite, but she had clearly underestimated the meaning of the word big.

"I guess I better make more helpings for your dinner tonight." She giggled as she looked at the empty plates. Yako smiled at her.

"Thank you! I'm actually full." She stated happily as she began to clear the table.

"Do you have to go into work today?" Ra asked as she too grabbed a couple of plates.

"Yeah, sorry." Yako sheepishly replied. The blue eyed girl smiled as she looked at her new friend.

"It's ok. Can I walk with you to the office…? I want to look around and I also want to get some ideas about what I should make for dinner… plus… I've always wanted to see a detective office!" Ra informed.

Yako nodded excited about having company and thrilled that the feeling that always weighed down in the pit of her stomach was gone.

_She seems so nice _Yako though as the two began to head down the street near the Katsuragi house, _I hope we can become friends and I hope Neuro doesn't say anything weird to her._

The blond teenager suddenly paused mid step and her expression changed to one of terror and disgust. Ra stopped and turned to regard the girl now kneeling on the side walk. Yako had tried so very, very hard to forget the dream from the night before and had almost succeed till she thought of when she would see Neuro.

_Oh no, _She thought panickedly if Neuro ever found out about that dream she would either be tortured or laughed at mercilessly. _Knowing him_ she though weakly, _if he knew how much it bothered me he would probably turn it into some sort of torture game and possibly try it himself._

"Yako?" The American girl questioned. A look of worry crossed her features and she kneeled down by the blond Japanese girl.

"Yako, are you ok? Did something happen…?" Ra bit her lower lip and her brows knitted together in concern as the other teenager still didn't respond.

_He wouldn't really right? _Yako asked herself._ No maybe just because I think he wouldn't he would. Then again he doesn't like me like that right? He always tortures me. He would probably just laugh right? Maybe I should pretend I never had a dream like that… then again it felt so real how can I possibly face him? What should I do?_

"Yako-chan" A familiar voice caused her to suddenly snap out of her thoughts. The detective girl turned slowly to see Sasazuka kneeling down by her, and a very panicked looking Ra standing behind him while Ishigaki stood next to her with his arm on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down.

"Sasazuka-san?" Yako questioned. "What are you doing here?"

The older man sighed and slowly stood up lighting his cigarette as he did so.

"Your friend here came running over to us saying there was something wrong." He stated motioning his thumb in the direction of the blue haired girl.

"You should have seen it!" Ishigaki stated to the blond as she stood and looked at Ra who was immediately beside her.

"This girl came running across the street and knocked Sasazuka-sempai on the ground and demanded that he help you." The police inspector smiled as he replayed the image in his mind. "It was like that anime Chobits where the main character Chii was so excited to see the man she loved that she..." Ishigaki's fantasy replay was abruptly ended by Sasazuka as he hit him hard on the top of the head.

"I'm sure this young lady doesn't want anyone to think of her as my lover." He coldly informed his younger partner.

"I wouldn't mind and thank you for helping me again." Ra stated simply as she smiled at him. She then turned her attention to Yako intertwining her arms around the slightly taller girl's left arm.

"Your alright? Do you want to go home and rest?"

"No." Came the tear filled reply "Lets getting going so I'm not late."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Katsuragi Yako frowned as she stared at the large grey doorway in front of her. She honestly did not want to go in there especially with the dream now fresh on her mind. Ra stared at her new friend then at the door and finally decided after several minutes that she would be the one to take action. Positioning herself in between Yako and the door she slowly turned the handle and pushed it open.

Neuro grinned as he saw the door begin to open. He had already positioned himself on the edge of his desk with the TV in his hand ready to throw it at his tardy slave. The door creaked open, the TV flew and the entire event was followed by a loud…

CRUNCH BANG!!

Neuro frowned as he saw the shattered and bent electronic on the floor as if it had been caught and thrown straight down. His glowing green eyes then settled on the young woman standing in his doorway. The demon frowned and glared at the girl. She wasn't a demon he could tell that right away but he couldn't believe that it could ever be possible for a human to erase their own presence completely.

"Hello." He stated simply putting on that happy idiotic expression.

"Why…?" Ra started, gasping a little from the sudden attack, as she stared at the strange man in front of them. "Why the heck did a TV come flying at us?"

"Oh that?" He replied innocently as if it were an obvious and natural thing. "That is one of sensei's self ordered training exercises."

Ra simply stared in disbelief and Yako now aware of what happened gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh… yeah… sorry I forgot about that…" She stated as she bit her lower lip.

"Sensei is that person your friend?" Neuro interrupted the two. He then made a very sad puppy dog like face, "You didn't tell me that you were going to bring a friend today."

"Um… yeah…" She replied rubbing the back of her head and wondering why he was acting so strange. "This is Ra. She's an exchange student and living at my house for culture exchange."

Ra smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you."

Neuro moved his gloved hand over his mouth and as he watched her actions a devilish toothy grin spread across his face.

"Well," She then stated turning to Yako, "I will see you later at dinner and I promise to make something for desert too, ok? See you later."

With that said the blue haired girl left the office and headed down the stairs to go shopping. Yako stood in one place waving good bye and trying with all her strength to calm her racing heart and mind. The event that took place next totally shattered any courage she had.

Yako paused in her waving as her body froze in place. She could feel Neuro's eyes on her back and she gulped slowly as she suddenly felt one of his arms snake around hers.

"N- Neuro… wh-what are you do-…"

SNAP CRACKLE POP

The blond immediately fell to the floor cradling her arm. Her whole left side was throbbing. She realized now as she lay curled on the floor whimpering that since she had been distracted by his arms on hers, he had taken the opportunity to put her in to some sort of head arm and leg lock.

"I'm going to be coming over for dinner tonight." He informed her as he walked back to his desk. The demon paused before sitting behind the computer and glanced over at his slave still on the ground.

"Hurry up and do your work dish rag before I do the same thing to your other side."

_Yup… _Yako thought as she slowly stood up _that's Neuro alright. How could I have even thought he might be like in my dream?_

As the young woman limping took her seat behind her own desk she caught a glimpse of something unusual. Nougami Neuro the demon so powerful that he devoured all of Hell's mysteries was staring at something with a frown and in his eyes was a hint of surprise and worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Party

Chapter 3: Dinner Party

Five o' clock came faster than on most days and Yako felt both joy and fear. Her self proclaimed master, boss, had suddenly invited himself to her house for dinner, and though she was unsure of his motive, she knew the probability of him doing something abnormal was high.

_Please if there is a God in heaven, please let Neuro act normal around Ra. _ The petite girl silently prayed as she walked down the street beside the tall demon. She kept her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her doing her best not to let her mind wander back to that dream.

Unconsciously she reached up and touched her ear; she saw his green eyes glance at her from the corner of her eyes.

_Damn it!! _She thought feeling even more awkward. She took a couple of side steps increasing the space between them. Yako definitely didn't want him to find out about her dream, especially since at the moment she was torn between whether or not she actually liked it.

_It's not like it was a horrible dream, _she found herself sinking into her thoughts. _Sure it was embarrassing after all it was about him. Also it's not like I ever had a boyfriend or a kissing experience before, let alone a sexual one. Sexual?! OMG it was wasn't it. I hope this doesn't mean I'm some sort of pervert. Wait… what if it does? Maybe it was induced by all the testosterone in the office? After all Akane is the only other girl aside from me. But blaming it on that doesn't make sense... After all it's not like any of the other office members had made an advance on me._

_In fact…_ She thought sadly. _I have never been hit on nor had anyone flirt with me. Well Higuchi-san invited me out for coffee or tea sometime… _

Yako paused and sank somewhat in to a light depression before continuing to trudge forward.

_No, _she thought teary eyed, _that was just small talk and kindness I'm very certain there was no hint of flirting in that conversation at all. _

Neuro couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips; his slave was very entertaining. Even when he did nothing to provoke a reaction she still made a variety of facial expressions; however, there was one thing he hated about these moments. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Knowing what it was that caused these intense and multiple expressions was what he wanted. Usually all he got was various looks of fear and surprise with the occasional smile. The one he found most interesting was a new look he had never seen in which she placed her hands on her reddening cheeks. This was, he thought, similar to the _"OMG!! What is that thing you're using…" _look he had received from her on rare occasion when using a new 777 tool; only minus the disgust.

"Slave what you are thinking about?!" He demanded. Yako engrossed in her thoughts stated sincerely.

"I have never had a boyfriend." Neuro stared at her blankly, and Yako looked up as she suddenly realized who she was talking to.

"Um… no I mean… um…" She tried to cover up her statement quickly as she watched Neuro's blank look.

"Well, Ra wanted me to introduce her to some handsome guys and…" She started but was cut off by the look of doubt she was being given. Then Neuro put on his friendly assistant smile.

"Oh really sensei?! Is that why you brought her to the office to introduce her to me? That is very kind of you but I'm not interested at the moment."

"Sensei…?" Yako started to question but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Yako-chan are you feeling better now?"

"Sasazuka-san, yes thank you for asking. I had just uh… eaten too fast this morning."

The older man grunted in response as he took a drag of his cigarette that was very believable knowing her appetite.

"Why are you at sensei's house?" Neuro asked innocently. The silver haired man showed them a basket that he had been holding in his other arm.

"Ra-chan called me over here and gave me this basket full of food saying it was a thank you." He informed.

"Aww… that's nice of her." Yako smirked "She told me earlier today that she loves to cook and was thinking about making something to thank you."

_Ra must like Sasazuka- san_ She thought to herself.

"I see. Well you all enjoy your dinner." He stated giving Neuro a once over before walking off down the street.

"Shall we." Neuro demanded rather than asked as he grabbed Yako by her head. He glided up to her front door, set her down, and turned the handle. No sooner did he get the door open then there was a loud.

"YAAAAKKKKOOOOO!" THUMP BAM

The teen's chocolate brown eyes became huge like saucers as she stared at the scene before her.

_Oh no… Ra is going to be killed now! _ She feared looking down at Neuro who was on his back on the ground and at Ra who straddled him with her arms around his neck. The smaller girl sniffed the air then blinked. She released the demon and looked up at Yako and back down at Neuro.

"What is this **thing** doing here?" She asked pointing at the steadily growing angry man beneath her. Yako laughed nervously as she helped the young woman up.

"Um… I uh… invited him because you're a really good cook and…" Neuro slowly rose while the two chatted. Normally he would continue to hide his demon side, but pushing him down like that then calling him a 'thing' was unforgivable.

Yako suddenly froze the sound of blades being unsheathed sent a shiver down her spine.

"Uh… anyway Ra… I think maybe you should apologize to Neuro." The girl frowned then twirled her hair on one finger as if in thought.

"Ok." She agreed then turned to Neuro. "I'm sorry about that. Trust me I didn't mean to hug you. I would **never** push you down in that sort of manner."

_Is she apologizing or picking a fight? _Yako wondered worriedly. Neuro seeming to have missed the insults in her apology placed his glove back on; however, then he stated nonchalantly…

"It's fine as long as it **never** happens again. I do **not** want someone who **looks **like **you** pushing me down."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Ra finally turned grabbed Yako's arm and dragged her into the house.

"I made you a buffet of French cuisine for dinner and a seven layered cake for desert." Yako's eyes grew wide and then sparkled like stars.

"Itadakimasu!!" The blond said happily before devouring platter after platter.

Neuro grinned as he saw the stacks of food. _This should give me enough time. _ He thought turning his glowing green gaze to the person he had come there for. _Now I just need to figure out how…_

Neuro paused as he noticed the cold look from Ra. The blue haired girl then tilted her head and motioned him to follow her. The two walked off to her bed room down the hall, she let him in then shut the door behind her.

"Ok demon, what are your intentions with Yako?" Neuro grinned again no longer hiding his demonic features.

"I see you already know I'm a demon, but what are you?"

"I only know what you are because I've dealt with your kind before. Now tell me why your hanging around Yako."

"I like her." Ra frowned at his blatant lie.

"Don't mess with me." She said dangerously. "You're one of the strongest demons from Hell, so what are you doing here and with her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"First I run into Lucian and now you… So I'm asking why you're both on the surface, especially with the situation in Hell the way it currently is."

"Lucian, huh?" Neuro rolled his tongue over his pointed teeth then swiftly he appeared directly in front of her and grabbing her by the throat lifted her off the ground. His other hand grabbed both her arms and held them together by her head.

"How do you know Lucian and why is he here?"

"I… don't know… why he's… here, that's why… am asking you." She managed. Neuro released his grip on her throat slightly. She took a few deep breaths and continued.

"Lucian helped me when my parents were murdered. He was my friend before he attacked me, and I found out he was a demon. We worked together for almost a year, then **that **time came." Neuro frowned.

"That time is coming up again soon it's almost the end of August. All you demons no matter what species are the same when that time comes. So I ask you again. What is your intentions with Yako?"

"I have more self control than those other demons even if it is that time I will not harm her, besides Yako is my cover, that's all." He let her fall to the floor as he finished his sentence, then looking down at her he pulled off one glove. Ra's eyes widened as she saw the sharp blades.

"Now tell me about the current situation in Hell and how you know about it."

333333333

Yako gave a happy sigh as she polished off the cake. The food was really good and as she turned to thank the transfer student she suddenly noticed that both parties were missing.

"Ra? Neuro?" She called walking down the hall. She paused just outside the door of Ra's room as she heard the familiar voice.

"There was a club I used to go to… a lot of demons hung out there and I heard them talking about it. The king of Hell is dead and no one can find his illegitimate children… So the strongest demon 

in Hell will claim the throne. A lot of them were saying that even if the demon was the strongest at the time unless they defeated any who could challenge them they would not be excepted."

_Ra knows about demons? _Yako bit her lower lip she felt both relieved and worried.

"In other words…" Neuro's voice floated to her ears and she pressed herself closer to the door. "To kill any that have the power to oppose them, the top four demons of Hell."

"Yes, like you and Lucian."

_Neuro is… wait someone is trying to kill him? Who is Lucian?_


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

Chapter 4: Encounter

Yako frowned as she lay in bed. She had wanted to ask what the conversation between Neuro and Ra was about; however, the demon had left her in the dark on the topic and even told her not to go in to work the next day. She couldn't help but feel alone and the heavy feeling in her stomach was already back.

"Yako? Are you asleep?" Ra questioned from just beyond the door. The blond sighed.

"No… I'm not."

Ra entered and ran over to her bed. She crawled under the covers and looked at the surprised girl.

"Yako… did you know Neuro isn't from around here?" Yako smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know Neuro is a demon."

"That's good. I wanted to warn you but if you didn't know then I wasn't sure you would believe me."

_Aw she really is so sweet _Yako thought _she wanted to warn me._

"Um... what were you and Neuro talking about?"

"Well I was worried that he was here to hurt you and so I wanted to know why he was here. Turns out it's just to eat." Ra informed with disgust.

Yako laughed at the comment.

"Yeah apparently filling his stomach is more important than breathing to him."

Ra frowned and then turned to the blond teen with a look of concern.

"Please be careful around him, for the next couple of weeks especially."

"Why?"

"Demons act only on their basic carnal desires and that means there is no guaranty for your safety. Now go to sleep and I'll make you a big breakfast tomorrow."

Yako nodded and made herself comfortable as she snuggled up to the young woman beside her. She felt so safe and warm; it reminded her of when she was younger and her mother would hold her while she slept. Soon her breathing became slow and constant, and she was dreaming and drooling.

333333333

Yako looked around she was in a famous restaurant in down town Tokyo and she was being brought one plate after another of delicious food. She couldn't help but drool at all the tasty smells that filled the air.

333333333

Ra turned her gaze to the drooling girl beside her, and she couldn't help but smile. Gingerly she brushed the hair from Yako's forehead and leaning forward gave it a small kiss. Almost immediately the blonde's expression changed. Her brows furrowed and her smile faded. Ra sat up and wiped her mouth then carefully climbed out of the bed and left the room closing the door behind her.

333333333

The plates suddenly stopped and the people began to disappear one after another.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Slave, I think you know what's going to happen now that you're late." Yako spun around to see Neuro standing by the office windows silhouetted from the moon.

"Late? But you told me not to come!" She argued back. Neuro turned to her his eyes glowing green in the near darkness and suddenly he disappeared. The small teen froze she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and for a brief moment she wondered where her shirt and disappeared to. His hand wrapped around covering her mouth and the other hand grabbed her waist pulling her in closer. Slowly her opened her mouth and placed one of his fingers inside.

"Lick it." He demanded in her ear. Yako gulped and did as she was told surprisingly there was no blade or other dangerous object and it tasted like strawberries. She paused as she suddenly felt his lips grazing her neck and shoulders. The hand that had been around her waist now traveled to the hem of her skirt and began to lift it.

"N-Neuro…?" She attempted to say around his finger. "What are you doing?"

"Punishing you." He purred in her ear. His hand stopped at the lace band on her cotton panties and snapped it once before literally tearing off her skirt.

"This is in my way." He informed. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear for her chastity.

"Neuro… wait… I'm…" She started but was cut off as he suddenly and somewhat violently threw her. Yako put up her hands to cover her face as she expected to meet with the linoleum floor; however, to her at first pleasant then concerned surprise she landed on a large soft bed. The sheets were silk and the blankets velvet and as she tried to get her bearings she felt him yank her head from behind. She fell over on to his chest and he immediately kissed her deeply, sticking his tongue into her mouth. Yako's arms flailed about and she did her best to try and breath. The kiss seemed to last forever and his hand 

moved around roughly grabbing her breast. She gasped, her eyes opened and she looked around her room.

Yako slowly climbed out of bed her heart was pounding in her ears and she was shaking slightly. After checking herself over she realized she was fully dressed in her favorite yellow pajamas with little chocolate chip cookie patterns on them. Her curtains were drawn shut and nothing seemed out of place. She walked into the bathroom washed her face with cold water and then walked over to Ra's room. The blue haired girl was a sleep and practically falling out of her bed.

Yako looked at the clock it was 7am and she decided as she returned to her room and rummaged through her drawers that she would go and confront Neuro to ease her mind.

_Just like last time, _she told herself, _Last time when I was worried, after he nearly broke my arm I completely calmed down. There is no way he would act like he did in my dream. Not in a million years, right?_

After getting dressed in a yellow tee with the word 'Cheerio's' printed on the front and a pair of blue jean shorts she wrote Ra a quick note and headed for the office.

33333333

Yako opened the thick metal door and walked inside. There was no one there. She looked around and then sat on the couch trying to calm her racing heart. Something just seemed out of place to her.

"Well, this is interesting." A cold deep voice stated from behind her. The teen jumped up and turned around.

"Neuro?" She asked weakly.

"Nope, he is not here at the moment." Yako slowly looked up to see an unfamiliar man kneeling on the ceiling. He was about the same height as Neuro, his hair was long and dark green tied back loosely with black ribbon. He had the similar demonic features as Neuro like glowing eyes, only his were blood red, and sharp pointed teeth. He licked his lips then jumped down in front of her. He then straightened out his long black trench coat and extended his hand.

"My name is Lucian. Nice to meet you."

"Lucian?" She questioned staring at him. She knew she had heard that name before but right now her mind was drawing a blank.

"Yes." He moved closer to her and sniffed her hair.

"You smell tantalizing. What's your name?"

"Yako." She automatically responded. He grinned again showing his fangs.

"Beautiful name. Hey do you know someone named Ra?" She nodded in response.

"I thought I smelled her on you. What a lucky day this is turning out to be." He stated as he grabbed her and pulled her toward himself.

"I find a marvelous young woman named Yako and my long lost lover Ra. I promise you'll have no need to be jealous I'll treat you as if you are the only one and take care of your every need."

"I think you've made a slight mistake." A velvety voice came from behind them.

"Neuro!" Yako cried happily trying to pull away from Lucian's grasp.

"Oh really. I couldn't smell you on her… could it be that you haven't taken her yet."

Neuro walked over and pulled the two apart and then protectively moved Yako behind him. Lucian smiled at the conflict he had caused.

"What do you want?" The puzzle eater demanded.

"Oh my, is that really anyway to treat an old friend? Well I suppose I have been gone awhile. What was it…? A little over a thousand years or some such thing that I've been locked away. Well locked away till I escaped to the surface some hundred years ago. You were just a little lad the last time I saw you."

Neuro frowned looking unimpressed and Lucian just laughed.

"Ok." He finally stated through his chuckles. "I've come to see if you would join me. I'm going to become king of Hell, and I want you to be my right hand man. I've located two of those illegitimate children and a spawn of one that's already passed. I need your help though in taking them out. I also need you to pledge your undying loyalty to me."

"No." Neuro bluntly stated.

"Come now I don't really want to make you my enemy."

"You should first go after Lilith, Darkon and Sebastian before coming to me."

He sighed and shook his head as he listened to the reply.

"Come now Neuro do you really think I'd come to the top ranking demon in all of Hell without first going to those below him?"

"How many of them are following you?" Lucian's red eyes glowed at the question and he licked his lips once more.

"They all refused so I had no choice but to tear them apart and devour them. Well I'll give you some time to think about it." He disappeared then reappeared right behind Yako, putting a hand on her shoulder her leaned close to her.

"Be careful beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "He maybe strong but can't contain his demon side forever. Before the week is up he'll give in."

Yako stared blankly her whole body was rigid even after she could no longer feel him.

"What are you doing here?" Neuro demanded angrily as he walked over to his desk.

"I uh… just wanted to make sure there was nothing you needed." She lied weakly.

"Leave." Was the cold reply. Yako stared in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to punish me for not listening?" she tried nervously. Neuro frowned and disappeared from his spot reappearing behind her, he grabbed her arm and her chin then paused.

Neuro stared at her for a long moment before pushing her away.

"Just leave." He ordered. "I have too many things to do to be wasting my time with you."

Yako left feeling confused as to what exactly was happening. She walked slowly down the stairs wondering why she felt like crying and as she reached the bottom step a sudden Idea came to mind.

_Maybe Ra will know… _she thought. After all Ra seemed to know a lot about demons. Yako then bolted out the door and down the street _breakfast will probably be done._ She thought happily trying to shake the strange doubts in her mind.

3333333

"That's the girl." Lucian stated as he looked down from his perch on the roof of a building adjacent to the detective office. The man beside him frowned as he saw the blond running down the street.

"Such a plan boobless child." The man scoffed running a hand through his medium length silver hair to clear his bangs from his face for a moment.

"Isis, don't make fun of my future bride. Besides she knows where your dear sweet sister is, once I'm ruler of Hell we'll return and your lust can be fulfilled."

Isis smiled and ran his tongue over his sharp pointed teeth as his golden eyes shimmered in anticipation.

"Ra, soon you and your eternal innocence will be mine." He stated happily watching Katsuragi Yako run out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5: File and Foes

Chapter 5: File and Foes

Yako smiled as she finished the multiple plates of food.

"Thank you." She stated to Ra as she put the dishes in the sink. "Anyway I have a question for you. You know a lot about demons right? Can you tell me why Neuro…"

3333333

A sly toothy grin spread across the face of the green haired man sitting on the overhang outside the kitchen window.

"I see… sneaky Ra, very sneaky, but this can definitely work to my advantage." He licked his lips happily as he stood.

"Neuro is distracted and will see you as a threat, before even considering you an ally, he will strike."

After one more glance at the two young women sitting at the table he disappeared.

3333333

Neuro frowned as he stared at the computer screen. It was getting harder to focus and his thoughts seemed to drift often.

"Yako…" He whispered as his mind floated off to some distant fantasy. It was quickly brought back by a sudden and familiar smell.

"Lucian, why are you here." He demanded, coldly glaring at the man seated on the couch.

"Well I know you still need sometime, but I wanted to let you know something important. I consider you to be an ally, and because of that I'm willing to give you some interesting information."

"I don't need it." The mystery eater replied.

"Well I suppose one slave's life **is **meaningless. Forget I ever spoke of it." He stated waving a file in the air as he began to walk out the door.

"Wait…" Neuro started as he stood. "Does this involve Yako?"

"Of course… do you mean you have other slaves?" Lucian asked innocently.

"What is the information?" the red eyed demons mouth curled into a grin as he heard the very small hint of worry in Neuro's voice.

"It's about that girl Ra." He said handing Neuro the file he held. "I'll let you look through it at your leisure, but I will say one thing before I leave. Ra's parents were the late king Osiris and that angel, Isis that he eloped with… anyway I think you'll find the rest of the information to be very interesting."

Neuro snarled as he stared at the file and opened it. Lucian grinned coldly disappearing from the office with a lick of his lips.

3333333

Yako sighed as she walked down the busy streets near the shopping district. She still didn't understand what was going on with Neuro. Ra had told her it was something all demons went through once a year, but didn't give her anymore than that. For the life of her she couldn't 

think of anything humans went through once a year to make a comparison. Sighing again she shuffled through a coupon paper for the nearby Wal-Part and then paused. Her brown eyes grew wide and she had a sudden expression of being enlightened.

"That's what it is!" She exclaimed out loud as she looked page with coupons for condoms, pregnancy tests, and tampons.

"What is it?" A stranger's sultry voice asked from behind her. Yako turned around blushing and feeling embarrassed as she stared up into the gold eyes of a guy about Sasazuka's height. His hair was silver and short in back with two long locks framing his face and medium length bangs falling ever his left eye.

"Sorry…" The blond murmured unsure of how to explain her outburst.

"No I should be the one to apologize. I just couldn't help but talk to you." He said running a hand threw his hair though the bangs fell right back into place. Yako gave him a curious look and he continued.

"I was actually going to eat lunch and I just happened to see you through the window. I thought you were really cute so I just had to talk to you."

_Am I being hit on? _Yako wondered.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked.

_OMG!! _Yako thought _I'm being asked out on a date?!_

"Um… ok… sure." The blond replied happy to get a snack. The two walked off toward the café that the man had previously mentioned.

"By the way, my name is Katsuragi Yako." She informed. He smiled kindly at her.

"That's a cute name. Mine is Timbolt Isis." He paused and held the door open for her. "Ladies first."

3333333

The sky darkened slowly as the clouds rolled in over head threatening to rain. A light breeze swept through the streets below dissipating the muggy feeling for a brief moment before allowing the humidity to continue sticking to the masses.

Lucian grinned exposing all his sharp pointed teeth as he looked on the scene below his perch, on the roof of a large building. He couldn't help but let a deep malevolent laugh escape as his glowing red gaze landed on the unsuspecting blond, Yako.

"Everything is going smoothly. My plan to destroy them and take my beautiful bride will soon be finished. Even if she dies I know I will have at least gotten rid of some useless fools along the way. All that will be left…"

He mused as he slowly turned toward the item he had found in the alley near the building.

"Is to take care of you, ne? Abomination of a half breed…"

He licked his lips as he stared at the dark red color before him, perfectly square and made so one could see from one corner to another.

"A beautiful bloody red box…." He started as he looked at the box then paused. Lucian's red eyes widened and he fell back, his body shook and his gaze moved up the silhouetted figure squatting on the lid, to meet two icy silver eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the once great Lucian." A deep voice that sounded of multiple people speaking at once stated coldly.

"A-Anubis?! But… you're…" He started backing away from the box.

A black boot stomped down on to the concrete roof and Lucian stopped.

"You betrayed me Lucian… but did you really think that only a handful of Angels could take me out?" The voices hissed.

A sudden bolt of lightning cracked through the sky as large cold drops began to fall. The quick flash of blue light illuminated the two large ivory white wings behind the figure of Anubis.

"I'm sorry… but I knew you could take them that is why I…" he started franticly. The lightning cracked and thunder crashed again; the silver eyes caught it in an eerie animal like glow, and Lucian felt a tight grip around his throat. He gulped staring into the unreflective eyes of his captor.

"Anubis… I… got…h-him…" He wheezed. "The… son… of...the one… that abandoned ...you…"

A cold smile spread across the pink lips of the one who held Lucian's throat.

"Lucian it sounds like you are having trouble breathing…" The voices chided. Red eyes became wide and pink lips suddenly changed to black.

"No!" He cried out trying to back away. "I… don't need… the breath of… life… Anubis!" Black lips hovered momentarily over thin pale lips that barely covered multiple fangs.

"Please… forgive me…" He cried. "Please… I am no… match for the… strength of… a fallen…" Ebony brushed against pale lips and then changed back to pink. Lucian fell back breathing heavily the pressure on his throat now gone he stared up at the dark figure above him.

"Anubis…" He started.

"I heard you speak of a bride… who is this woman you are interested in?" The voices asked.

3333333

Yako smiled as she walked with the young man named Isis, sharing the umbrella he had bought for them.

"You really don't have to walk me home." She informed then added. "Although it is very kind of you. If it was Neuro he would probably break my umbrella and make me be his umbrella."

"I see," Isis stated as they walked down the now empty streets. "Do you love this Neuro guy?"

"What? No!! Of course not! Never!" She protested eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well every other thing you've said has been about him." From the corner of his gold eyes he caught her surprised and blushing expression then he sighed. "Look if you love him that's fine."

"No! I don't… I mean I can't… I mean… he is a… it… um… it just wouldn't work."

"Why?" Isis questioned as they stopped in front of her house. "Is it because he's a demon?"

Yako took a step back and stared at him with surprise and confusion.

"A… demon…? W-what are you talking abou-?" she started but he quickly cut her off.

"Look, I know already, and I already got what I needed from you. I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm relieved to find out that you actually like Neuro instead of Ra. Truthfully I was jealous at first, but you reminded me of her so much that I came to like you instead of hate you."

Yako stared in disbelief and he leaned close to her then continued.

"I can't promise that next time we meet we will be friends, so I will give you something to protect yourself." Slowly he reached into his pocket and produced a folded piece of paper. Isis placed it in her hand and smiled with the same gentleman smile he'd been using the whole date.

Yako stared at it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked brown eyes looked up to his, and then back to the paper. "What is this?"

An almost sad expression crossed his features.

"Geez, you are way too much like her." He smiled and gave her a quick hug then closed her fingers over the paper. "That will help give you the power to save the one you love. Just follow the directions, read exactly what is written on that paper, and…"

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"You will be able to save Neuro, as well as be of great **use** to him."

"Of use…" She repeated. Her gaze fixated on her now closed hand; she stood that way for a long time getting soaked by the rain. When she finally lifted her head she discovered the boy was gone.

Slowly she walked up to the door and gave the handle a small turn. The door didn't budge. She pulled out her key put it in the lock and pushed the door open only to be greeted by dark emptiness.

"I'm alone… again…" Yako whispered as she entered. She walked inside and went straight to the bathroom. The blond put the paper on the edge of the sink and grabbed a towel, after drying her hair she regarded the folded item on the counter top. She sighed then opened it and the edge sliced the tip of her finger. She ignored the sudden cut and looked over the contents then frowned. Yako threw it back on to the sink top and looked at her finger. A small amount of blood had formed and smeared due to the contact while reading. After another sigh she grabbed a band-aid and covered the wound then headed to the kitchen for a snack.

33333

Neuro scowled from his seat as he stared at the file on his desk. He had read it through and was rather displeased at its contents; however, he could not risk going to Yako's house at the moment. He feared any contact with the small, sweet smelling, warm, cute, tasty… He growled standing up immediately. He definitely would pounce on her. The thin miasma on the surface was probably the reason he had a harder time controlling himself.

_Not only that but the exotic aroma she emanates… _He turned away from his desk and picked up a news paper.

"Mysteries… mysteries… I need to eat… Yako she would be so tasty what with all the sweets she eats, I'm sure…" His eyes narrowed again and he threw the paper down. Quickly he sat down to look for some food via the internet. Akane peeked out from behind the wall paper and watched the demon stare intently at the computer.

Neuro's face was serious and he cracked one of his usual smiles and let a little bit of drool escape his lips. He wiped it away with his hand and clicked on a link to where the sense of mystery was coming from. His grin widened in a rather disturbing way. The demon licked his lips as the site began to load and suddenly a pop up appeared. He went to immediately get rid of it, but as soon as he saw what it was for he hesitated.

One of the girls in the photo looked somewhat like Yako, only with bigger assets, and the demon dropped his head as if in defeat. That lasted only two point nine seconds; however, as he then promptly stood and threw the computer out the window. Neuro frowned, those images labeled by the humans as porn had never bothered him before, and the fact that it did now was extremely irritating.

Growling the demon turned on his heels and headed out the door.

_Something has to be done now… before I starve… _He thought angrily as he headed in the direction toward Yako's house.

333333

Yako washed her face as she always did before bed. After drying off she realized that the piece of paper was still there only now laying in a small puddle. The ink and smear of blood from her finger swirled together and spread across the paper. She gave a sigh, tossed it into the waste basket, turned out the light, and went to bed.

As soon as she left the room a faint reddish glow radiated from the trash can.

333333333 333333333 33333333 333333

Yay!! This is the 8th time I've rewritten this chapter (before posting it)… I hope you guys like this and keep with me. This is my first fanfic really and so I hope its ok. If there is any constructive criticism I appreciate it. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed and I hope you all will continue too!


	6. Chapter 6: Night

Chapter 6: Night

Yako set her alarm clock and yawned as she reclined on her bed. She felt herself immediately drift into a peaceful sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Meanwhile in the bathroom the faint light began to get brighter and a thick red liquid began to bubble out of the garbage can. It spilled on to the floor and splattered on the walls with a sickening noise. Slowly something started to move at the edge of the opening, and a blood covered hand grabbed on to the rim.

333333

Neuro frowned as he stood outside the darkened house. Something was not right, he could tell that much for sure; however, at the moment he could not place his finger on it. He gulped back some excess drool and wiped his mouth then disappeared to reappear inside.

Slowly he walked toward Yako's room and opened her door. She was sleeping peacefully smiling and mumbling about something he was sure was related to food. Neuro paused a moment and stared at her form underneath the thin white blanket. She seemed more adult to him than he had previously thought. Her curves rising, falling; her lips, pale, slightly parted. Neuro licked his own lips and began to move toward her. He removed his bright blue coat tossing it to the side. His body felt warm and as much as a part of him was demanding his body stop, turn around, and leave; that was something he found near impossible.

He stopped right at the edge of her bed and looked down at her. Leisurely he began to reach for her, but he paused as he noticed his hand was shaking. Neuro gazed at it in both shock and amusement. It was the first time he had ever been so unsure of taking action, and truthfully he hated it. His conflicted actions and thoughts made no sense to him. Of course she was **his** slave and he could do with her as he pleased; however, there was something nagging at him in a private corner of his mind that couldn't be ignored.

"And what are you doing?" came a hiss of multiple voices speaking at the same time. Immediately he dropped his hand to his side and turned toward the doorway feeling both annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"And who are you?" He demanded darkly.

A considerable sized black house cat, with silver on its back in the shape of an ankh, calmly entered the room, stopping in front of the demon. Its golden eyes gave a dangerous glow and it sat staring at him.

Neuro's lips curved into a smile.

"You… are a cat?"

"That's not entirely true. I am her servant bound by a blood contract." The feline stated with the multiple voices. Green eyes narrowed and his smile became a frown.

"Blood contract? Then you must have been sealed away by the Angelic Powers. So what are you doing here?"

"Like I told you…" The cat snarled jumping up on to Yako's bed. "She made a blood contract with me… even though she didn't do it correctly; she still had enough power to summon me."

Neuro drew in a ragged breath as he realized a side effect of being so close to him was that Yako probably now had a bit of demonic aura as well. He frowned even more, green eyes narrowing then reached out to grab the feline. The cat jumped back landing on Yako's stomach and the small blond wiggled a little. Her head turned and she did a half roll as her eyes partially opened then closed again. Both parties stood completely still and silent until they were sure she had gone back to dreamland.

"Who are you?" Neuro demanded in a hushed but firm voice. The cat looked intently at him for a long while before answering.

"My name, demon… is Sekmet." The feline finally stated lying down in between the crook of Yako's arm and her body.

Neuro's look of displeasure intensified and he stared angrily into the beast's golden eyes.

"I think you grasp the situation, even if you know not the significance my name holds." The elegant creature purred.

"Yes. No being anywhere aside from heaven can hear the true voice of an angel… therefore all angels and fallen speak using various voices at once, something demons cannot do. Also only angels and fallen can take the form of a human, man or woman as they choose, as well as that of an animal, **and** their original form. Only… all angels and fallen have silver eyes… so why are yours gold?"

The feline grinned coldly showing its small sharp teeth but said nothing. Neuro, feeling more annoyed continued.

"Angels serve the Angelic Powers and do **not **confine the fallen they simply kill them. So why were you confined by such strong powers as to need a blood contract to be released?"

"That is because I am not an angel, nor am I a fallen." The voices snickering informed. The demon's eyes narrowed and he glared at the beast before him.

"You are not a demon." He stated confident that was the truth. Sekmet watched the growing discomfort with a grin befitting that of the Cheshire cat himself, and then informed dangerously.

"I am neither a demon nor a fallen. I was once an angel… but after devouring the flesh of others of my kind I became something else altogether."

"So now you are going to devour Yako?" Neuro asked crossly; getting ready to fight if need be. Sekmet laughed and turned to regard her sleeping face.

"I have no need." The feline touched her cheek with a large furry black paw. "The life of a human is short as is, and they taste rather disgusting. I will carry out the contract to show my appreciation for being released from the centuries of confinement. It is you, Nougami- san. You are the only one out of the two of us that poses a threat to her."

"How is it you know me." Neuro demanded a little loudly.

"Your blood and body smells… it reminds me of Nephtis..." Sekmet paused momentarily then added with a lick of her lips as she turned back toward him. "Delectable."

Yako stirred again she rolled over then suddenly sat up. She looked around the room then laid back down and went to sleep. Neuro looked at her and the cat from his place now on the ceiling then clicked his tongue and disappeared.

Sekmet turned to see a pain filled, yet confused expression cross the sleeping girl's features.

"Looks like a dream eater got her." She sighed, then jumped down and padded toward the window.

333333

Lucian scowled as he leaned against the wall of the cold building in the dark alley of the Shinjuku area. His eyes narrowed and he kicked the lifeless body by his feet angrily as the events of his conversation with Anubis replayed in his mind again.

(Earlier)

"Well it's that girl. Katsuragi Yako." He had informed pointing at the young blond seated by the window of a café.

"Hmm…" Anubis grinned and gave a thoughtful look. "I see… you have good taste in women too. I think I will make her mine, after all you serve me… so there should be no problem…"

Anubis then turned and glared at him, a look that could almost literally kill.

"Right Lucian? Besides you have those other little toys, Isis and Ra."

Lucian nodded in hesitated agreement and watched as Anubis changed. The giant white wings disappeared, long black hair became short and spiked, and 'he' adjusted the red collar of his black button up dress shirt. Anubis paused and turned to regard Lucian with his cold silver eyes. He then held out his jewelry adorned hand and stated in a matter of fact way.

"I think I like that coat of yours, it would look good with my outfit, ne? So hand it over."

Lucian did as he was told though he could feel his anger swell inside, but he had long since decided it was best not to take a risk on his life. He would have to deal with this annoyance without raising a finger.

"Meet me at the Bar… you know 'Haven' at midnight tonight and bring your toys." Anubis said as he put the coat on. He then jumped off the roof without hearing any acknowledgement from the demon.

(Currently)

Lucian kicked the body again and then glared at his watch. Isis was late. He was already pissed at the turn of events, Anubis was alive, Ra went missing, and Yako was going to be turned into the property of that Fallen. As if all that wasn't enough only a few hours ago he had felt a great power being released, but it immediately hid its self again. It was a power that made him both cower in fear and gave him hope, something familiar and yet unknown.

"Damn it!" He growled. "Isis where the hell did you go?"

3333333

Isis stared intently as he looked at the drawn curtains of Yako's window. A sudden movement caught his attention and he found himself gazing into the glowing golden eyes of a black feline roughly twice the size of a normal house cat. He smiled and waved then left quickly.

Isis headed toward the place he was supposed to meet Lucian comfortable in the thought that at the very least Yako would be safe. After all he had originally dug up that ancient 'spell' to give to Ra, but he knew she would never use it. To call forth and contract a mass murder that was at one time revered as the 'goddess of war and destruction' was something that, even if dying, Ra would never ever think of doing.

_At least… _he thought stopping in the middle of the street to look back at the house once more. _I know Sekmet will protect her. _

Stiffly he started to double over. His arms grabbed his sides and his sharp teeth bit into his lower lip. Suddenly two shapeless lumps formed on his back, and then with a sickening rip and splatter two black bat like wings emerged. Isis quickly took to the skies with one last look behind him.

"Good Bye." He whispered and disappeared into the night.

333333

"Sai… what are you looking at?" Ai asked from the hotel bed she was seated on as the well known murder stared out the window.

"I thought I felt something…" He informed half heartedly, losing interest as the moments passed, but continued speaking as he shut the curtains.

"It was only for a second but it somehow reminded me of Neuro. Only…" He paused trying to find the right words for the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I think… I actually felt fear."

Ai's expression changed slightly showing surprise as she watched him cross the room and sit down beside her.

"Ai, what does fearing for your life feel like?"

333333

Neuro frowned as he lay on the couch of the detective office. He still didn't understand the confliction within him, and the only thing he could think of was that as he had begun to very **very** slowly turn human, a part of him began to latch on to certain human emotions. He sighed as he heard Akane typing away on the computer. He had decided to in list the office secretary to look up anything and everything possible on the name Sekmet. That was because he himself wanted to avoid anything that could cause his body to react on its own again, but still one problem remained. He had forgotten his jacket at Yako's house.

He suddenly gave a soft laugh that caused the happy braid to pause and shiver a little. Neuro then put a hand over his eyes; the fact that the thought _what should I say about that… _had even crossed his mind was more amusing than irritating. After all why should he have to explain anything? He had been there nothing else to say, and if she didn't like it he would simply have to give her punishment till she begged for mercy. His lips curled into a menacing smile at the mental image of Yako being tossed around and beaten by his own hand.

_Yes… _he thought contentedly as he began to drift to sleep. _**That**__ just might work until this week ends._

333333 333333333333333333333 333333

Yes Chapter 6 is done! I hope everyone enjoys it. Also thank you for reading and reviewing as well as please continue to do so. It helps a lot… Thank you everyone and I hope to have Chapter 7 out soon since I kinda already started it.


End file.
